Enemies are friend
by Ren Moon Night
Summary: Kyoya and hikarys dad become friends and mazime fixed this!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

* * *

The clock read nine am and a certain family were starting their morning...

"Uughh... Hikaru can you move your head, I can't feel my hand."

"Sure, I'll go put Ven in her bed."

Hikaru went to put Ven her own toddler bed, went into the kitchen and exclaimed, "Kyoya, we have to go to my dad's house this afternoon!"

"Uugh... I'm... I... Can't... Because... I have to go to work?"

"You don't have work today! You're going to my dad's place!"

"Do I have to go to your dad's? It's just... It's... Well... He's too protective and... He keeps staring at me and it's really annoying and you don't do anything about it!"

"Kyoya, I'm getting sick of you and my dad fighting! You'll be sleeping on the couch if anything happens today!"

He frowned. "Fine!"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-THREE HOURS LATER~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Hey, dad! I'm here!" Hikaru slipped off her denim jacket and ballerinas.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm fine," she embraced him, "Kyoya's getting Ven inside; he'll be here in a few minutes."

"Why?"

"Because he has to bring Ven, her bag and her blanket... And he also has to lock up. So, how's it been?"

"It would be better if only you and Ven are here. Does Kyoya have to be here?"

"Dad, please be nice, I love him and he says that he respects you because of how much you care about my family!"

"Look Hikaru, I love you and Venelope but not Kyoya; I see him as a cheater. I don't know how you managed to fall for him!"

"Da-"

"Hey Mr Hasami, what's up?" Kyoya entered the house holding Ven in his arms, her pink bag hanging on his shoulder.

"Nothing. Give me Ven, I'll take care of her."

"Well we're starting well! Right?" Kyoya asked Hikaru as he gave a sleeping Ven to her grandfather.

"Yes you are sweetie and keep that up! Ok?" She answered.

"Ok."

"Hey, can Ven walk yet?" Mr Hasami asked.

"Yeah, she had her first steps when she wanted Kyoya." She stroked her husband's arm as they sat on the black couch and Mr Hasami settled into the armchair across from them.

"Why is it always Kyoya? Anyway, how old is Ven?"

"She's four years old an-"

"Shouldn't you already know that Mr Hasami? I mean, she is your granddaughter..."

"Look here Kyoya! I don't need your sarcasm here under my roof, understand?"

"Ughh... I didn't say anything wrong!"

"Shut up!"

Hearing the noise, Ven stirred. "Dada, where are you?"

"I'm over here Ven!" Kyoya got up and took Ven from her grandfather's arms.

"Dada, where are we?" She whined, her eyes still shut, keeping out the light.

"At your grandpa's house!"

Ven's head quickly shot up and turned towards her grandfather.

"Grandpa I've missed you so much!"

"Haha...! Me too. How are you?"

"I'm perfect!" Ven moved closer to her grandpa's ear and said, "Grandpa, my papa cooked the food today so it's going to be amazing!"

"Oh really?" He asked, surprised at her outburst.

Then, Kyoya received a text message and read it quickly.

_Conversation One Hundred and Forty-Nine_

_From:__ Gingka_

_Message:__ Dude! The blond chick is back and don't ask how but she managed to break her car again and requested you! And the boss is like, "If you don't come right now, you're fired!"_

Hikaru noticed him reading something and asked, "What is it Kyoya?" Kyoya was so enthralled into what he was writing, he couldn't hear her.

"Sweetie, what is it?"

"Huh? Well... Remember the blond chick who chased me home and didn't leave until she saw you kiss me?"

"Yes..."

"Well... She's back! And if-"

"I trust you; you can go fix the car but hurry up! Dinner will be in an hour."

"Ok! Hey Ven, you wanna come along with papa?"

"Will Riku be there?" She asked.

"Ughhh... Well, let me text Uncle Gingka!"

_Conversation One Hundred and Forty-Nine_

_From:__ Kyoya_

_Message:__ Hey. Bringing Ven over. Is Riku by u?_

_From:__ Gingka_

_Message:__ Ya, just hurry up!_

"Yeah he's there!"

"I wanna go!" Ven bounced up and down on her grandfather's lap as he ran his fingers through her thick green hair.

"Hikaru, can you get her ready?"

"Of course..."

Just as they were out the door, Kyoya gave Hikaru a kiss and said, "We'll be back in an hour!"

He placed Ven into the car, buckled her up and placed himself in the driver's seat, ing biting the engine.

"Well daddy, it's just me and you!" She giggled.

"Ughh... I've been meaning to ask you this but why exactly do you have a baby bag?"

"It's not really a baby bag. It's full of extra clothes and my iPad Mini! Oh, and my wish list!"

_'So she has the iPad Mini that just got released...'_

"How the heck did I manage to pay for it?"

"Daddy, it only costed twenty-eight thousand yen and I did ask you to bring it on Christmas but you wouldn't. You ordered it for the next day! Just because I wanted it!" She crossed her arms and held a cheeky smile. Well, wasn't that sweet of our favourite character?

_'Yeah, very sweet!' _He thought sarcastically.

"Daddy, I forgot to bring my phone! It's at home. Can you please get it?"

"Ughh... Sure!"

~At Work~

"Hey look Ven, you go in the office and play with Riku. Don't mess up the place and be very nice, ok?"

"Ok papa!"

Gingka ran into the scene as Ven sprinted into the warm and cosy office. "Hey Kyoya, that weirdo chick is back!"

"Well, all I have to do is tell her to move on with her love life and that I'm in love with Hikaru!"

"So... You're not fixing the car?" He sweatdropped.

"Hell no! If I'm going to fix it, she's paying me that four hundred and forty thousand yen! That's how much if costs to bring me here, so yeah!"

"Same old Kyoya, 'ey?"

"Hey love! I know your playing hard to get but can you stop that, it hurts my feelings." A high-pitched voice squealed.

Kyoya only raised an eyebrow and after that she started to hug him. Then that's where she crossed the line!

"Stop that! Look I hate you and your disgusting and annoying and I only love Hikaru Tategami! And I have a baby called Venelope!"

That shut the girl up and, to his surprise, she wasn't crying!

"Good job!" Gingka whispered.

"Yeah well, I have to go. Ven, come out of there, we're leaving!"

"Ok papa I'll be there in a second!" Ven jumped on Riku and kissed him on the cheek as a good-bye.

~At the Tategami House~

"Well dad, do you like my house? I decorated it and made Kyoya buy every thing!"

"Everything's so expensive. I've seen all of this stuff at the mall and they're all in the thousands! How does Kyoya buy all this?"

"I don't know... He just buys it never complains. He's very sweets!" Hikaru then grabbed her phone from the counter.

"Ugh.. Hikaru what kind of phone is that?"

"An iPhone Five... Why?"

"No reason!"

On the way back to Mr Hasami's house he started thinking about Hikaru's house. It's like she was a princess! Ven had her own room and a play room, Kyoya and Hikaru's room was ginormous and full of expensive ornaments and things, they had three flat screen TV's (the biggest one was in the living room) and her kitchen had an immense granite island in it!

_'She... She's... Not my princess anymore! But she is Kyoya's, that's one thing for sure!'_

When they arrived home, they realized it took them thirty minutes so they had to get settled in fast! Five minutes later, Kyoya and Ven came barging through the door.

"Kyoya, can I talk to you outside?" Mr Hasami asked.

"Ugh.. Last time that did not end up well, but judging by your expression, then sure!"

They strolled into the back garden and sat on a bench.

"Kyoya, how much do you like my daughter?" He asked, staring into his scarred eyes.

"More than anything in the world. I love her more than beyblading an-"

"Well now that I know you do, I'm sorry for acting like a fool and thinking you were no good. But the truth is you are good so again, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted! So... Does that mean I won't get punched in the face anymore 'cuz the doc said two more and I'll need surgery!"

"Ughh... Yeah, I'm sorry about that but just one more question: Do you celebrate Christmas?"

"Yeah..."

After that day, Kyoya and Mr Hasami became good friends. Not the best since they still fought a lot, but good friends none the less!

The next morning, Kyoya went into to the kitchen, behind Hikaru and snuck a kiss on her shoulder continuing a trail to her warm mouth.

"What do you want Kyoya?"

"If I'm not mistaken, I was good with your dad and now we're friends so I get one thing from you! Am I right?"

"You are right!" She smiled.

After that, Hikaru washed the dishes and when she was done, Kyoya wanted to talk so she washed her hands, dryed them and wrapped them around his neck. "What do you want?"

"A baby boy!"

Hikaru's head shot up and she slapped him! "Well, one more thing comes to my face and I'm gonna need surgery!"

"Ven is enough!"

~In the Living Room~

"So Ven, you said you had a wish list." Kyoya said.

"Yes."

"You wanna put something on it?"

"You bet!"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-TEN MINUTES LATER~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Papa, I want this for Christmas!" She handed her dad a sheet of paper and Kyoya read it with great interest, speechless too!

_My wish list_

_-Daddy's bey_

_-Kindle Fire_

_-Nook_

_-White iPhone Five_

_-Coffee table_

_-A baby brother_

_-And a pet lion!_

"Ughh... Sweety? You don't want any of that do you?"

"Yeah!"

"Hang on minute. Grandpa needs that!" He chuckled, pointing to the coffee table.

"Really daddy?"

And all he could do, was laugh.

* * *

**Review please!**


End file.
